


Kiss - Two-Bit x Reader

by eliniel



Series: Outsiders Requests [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Requested on Tumblr. Prompt: Do you wanna kiss as bad as I do?





	Kiss - Two-Bit x Reader

You’re walking down the street after school, your books clutched to your chest and _You Really Got Me_ by The Kinks stuck in your head. It wasn’t your usual kind of music, but when you passed by a clothing shop with an open door a few minutes ago, it was playing over the radio.

You had to admit, it did have a catchy tune.

You start humming as you walk, but the melody is cut short when you see him.

He was definitely a hood- leather jacket, worn jeans, hair so greasy it shone under the lights of the store he was in. You’d seen him around school some, but you didn’t share any classes with him. You were pretty sure he was older.

When he turns towards the window, the Mickey Mouse printed on his shirt flashes you a smile, and then he’s gone again, down the next aisle. You tilt your head to the side, trying to remember his name and watch as the clerk eyes him suspiciously.

Curious, you head inside. Most of the junk in this store isn’t to your taste, but hey, he’s cute.

You slowly stalk the aisles until you make it to his. He looks up at you as you pass him, but he doesn’t say anything, even if his eyes go directly to your blouse. Heat spreads over your cheeks at the attention, but you continue on.

When you reach the end of the aisle, you pause and turn towards something, pretending it’s caught your eye. Instead, you’re watching him out of the corner of your eye. He picks something up and you’re sure he’s about to swipe it but he knows the clerk has got an eye narrowed in on him.

You turn your head toward him and give him a sly smile. He notices, and tilts his head to the side, unsure of what you’re planning. You move to block the employee’s view of him and whatever this greaser does is between him and your backside.

When he’s left the store, the door bell making an audible ding, you wait inside a few minutes longer, then walk out, as well, leaving the clerk with your sweetest smile. He’s standing against the brick wall of the building next door, a lit cigarette between his fingers, exhaling the smoke between his lips. As soon as the shop door has closed behind you, he stands up straight.

“Hey, honey,” he says, the corners of his mouth tugging upward. “Thanks for the help.” He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a small keychain, a metal cat hanging from the chain.

“How’d you know I liked cats?” you ask him, letting him drop it into your palm. You hold it up to take a closer look.

“Lucky guess?”

“Mhm,” you mumble. The two of you continue walking down the crumbling sidewalk in silence. He finishes his weed and tosses the butt out into the street. You loop the keychain around your finger and swing it around. “So, what’s your name?”

“My friends call me Two-Bit.”

“That ain’t a name.”

“Sure it is. Anythin’ can be a name. I mean, I got a friend named Ponyboy for chrissakes.” You give him a sideways glance, one eyebrow raised.

“You can’t be serious.”

“One hundred percent,” he announces. “He has a brother called Sodapop.”

“That’s…unconventional.”

“What about you, doll? You got a name?”

“Hm…Buy me a malt and maybe I’ll tell ya.” Two-Bit looks at you, a grin on his face.

“Alright, you’re on. The Dingo okay?” You shrug your shoulders. You’ve never been there, but you’ve heard it’s not too bad. Greasy burgers, but nice, creamy shakes.

“Why not?”

When you get there, he holds the door open for you and insists that you go ahead and find a booth. The joint is pretty packed right now. It shouldn’t surprise you. It’s the biggest greaser hangout this side of town and school’s just gotten out.

When you’ve finally found an empty booth, you toss your books onto the table and slide into the seat. Two-Bit follows soon after, setting a tray of food down between you.

“Alright, let’s see if your luck has followed you here, huh? Which shake is mine?” He lifts one of the cups off the tray and sets it down in front of you. You put the paper straw into the cup and take a sip. You try to hold your smile back. Sure enough, he’d guessed your favorite flavor correctly.

“Strawberry, huh?” you ask him. “Why?” He shrugs, letting his jacket fall down his arms. He picks up a burger and bites into it.

“You just looked like a strawberry kinda girl, I guess.” He’s talking with his mouth full. Not exactly a charmer, but still cute in a weird way, you guess. You laugh.

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not.” He swallows his food, a smile on his face.

“You promised me a name if I bought you a shake,” he starts, and pauses to take a healthy drink of his pop. “Pay up.” You watch him for a few seconds.

“I did say maybe,” you shoot back at him. “But, I guess I’ll be nice. This time.” That sly smile you gave him at the store returns to you lips. You’re pretty sure Two-Bit’s mouth drops open for a few seconds, but he catches himself and stuffs some fries into his face to cover it up. You try to suppress your laugh this time, but a small huff escapes. You curse yourself, pretty sure it sounded more like a sigh than anything, but he doesn’t seem to notice. “My name is Y/N.”

“I like you, Y/N,” he says. “We should hang out again.”

“Oh, is our date already over?”

“Not if you don’t want it to be.”

“It’s Friday. Why don’t you take me somewhere?” You sit back in your seat, crossing your legs under the table and your arms over your chest.

“Where do ya wanna go?”

“Got a car?”

“Sure.”

“We could go to the drive-in.”

“‘Long as you don’t mind the East side screen.”

“Do I look like a Soc to you?”

“Nah, baby,” he replied. “Just thought I’d make sure. Ya never know.”

In order to get his car, you have to follow him home, as he’d walked to school that morning. He jokes about you being the first girl he’s ever brought home. Honestly, you don’t believe him, but it makes your stomach flip nonetheless. You’re really happy you decided to follow him into the store today.

He drives you to the theater and pays for you both. You’re both early and get a spot right in the middle. Perfect.

As the evening rolled along and the movie started playing, Two-Bit risked putting his arm across the seat behind you. You lean into him and he rests his hand across your shoulders. Before long, though, he sits up and faces you.

“Hey, Y/N, can I ask you a question?” You mirror his stance so you’re sitting face to face.

“Sure.”

“ **Do you wanna kiss as bad as I do right now?** ” You can’t hold back your laugh this time as a smile spreads across your lips, the white of your teeth peeking through.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
